


Haikyuu!! One shots!!!

by DawnLight20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: A series of one shots about some of the various haikyuu ships there are. Might be alternate universe, might be not.Also it varies in length, depending on the pairing and how I portrayed them.Chapter 1- Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima KeiChapter 2 - Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku MorisukeChapter 3 - Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto KoutarouChapter 4 - Tsukishima Kei/Yachi HitokaChapter 5 - Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima KeiChapter 6 - Hinata Shoyo/Oikawa TooruChapter 7 - Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima KeiChapter 8 - Haiba Lev/Yaku MorisukeChapter 9 - Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo TetsurouChapter 10 - Hinata Shoyo/Kozume KenmaChapter 11 - Hinata Shoyo/Tsukishima KeiChapter 12 - Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa TooruChapter 13 - Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Yaku MorisukeChapter 14 - Haiba Lev/Tsukishima KeiChapter 15 - Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 18
Kudos: 361





	1. Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei

When Kei woke up, he immediately knew something was wrong. For one thing, he was still in the covers, but he was shivering badly and for another, he had a scratching at the back of his throat which he definitely didn't have before.

Cursing his bad luck for getting a fever, but also thankful it was a weekend, Kei pulled the blankets over his head, then snuggled under and hoped his shivering would stop. As he tried to change sides, the doorbell sounded and Kei realized that is what must have made him wake up.

Grumbling, Kei stayed under his covers. His mom was supposed to be home today, and besides, he couldn't remember anyone who was supposed to visit. None of his teammates would visit him on a weekend and even if they did, they would have definitely called beforehand.

Hearing the doorbell ring a couple more times, Kei forced himself to get up, doing so with difficulty, and head downstairs. He was still shivering, even with the blanket on his shoulders and had to hold on tightly to the banister. 

Opening the door, he prepared himself to glare his hardest at the person who woke him up, until he actually opened the door and suddenly remembered who was supposed to visit.

Kuroo stood in the doorway, a bag in one hand and his phone in the other. He was lowering his phone from his ear, and Kei guessed Kuroo was about to call him. Kuroo's confused expression gave way to worry and in a second he had stepped up to the doorway and had taken a hold of Kei's arm to steady him.

Kuroo asked,"Kei? What happened to you?".

As Kuroo helped him back inside and closed the door, Kei answered," I got drenched when coming home last night during to the sudden rain. Could be from that."

Kei's voice sounded horrible, raspy with barely any volume but it still hurt to speak and he winced at the pain. Seeing so, Kuroo, already having taken off his shoes, took his arm and carefully guided him up the stairs.

It wasn't Kuroo's first time at Kei's home, not by any means. The older had been a semi regular visitor in their home for almost a year now. Ever since they had gotten together, both Kei and Kuroo visited each other on the weekends. Once it will be Kei and the next it would be Kuroo.

As a result, Kuroo being here was a familiar sight, and even last night they had talked about Kuroo's visit the coming day, but in the morning, Kei seemed to have forgotten about it completely.

Kuroo took him up to his room and carefully helped him to lie down on the bed, wrapping his covers around him tightly again. Kuroo sat down at the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Kei's forehead and then quickly taking it away.

He seemed to get more worried and said," Your fever is too high at the moment. Where do u guys put the thermometer?"

Barely able to voice anything, Kei somehow managed to tell Kuroo, who, thankfully, seemed to understand at once, and left the room in search of it. He came back with the thermometer and a wet cloth. He took Kei's temperature and whatever he saw seemed to make him a little bit relieved.

He said something about the fever not being as high as he had feared, and put the wet cloth on Kei's forehead. Kei sighed at that, it was a welcome change against the hot and cold feeling.

Kuroo smiled, brushing a hand through Kei's soft short hair and said," I am gonna go make something for you ok? Do you need anything right now?"

Kei gave a small shake of his head at that, but said nothing else, simply snuggling into his blankets more and fully closing his half lidded eyes. Kei didn't see but Kuroo smiled wider at that, and brushing his hand through his hair one more time, he left to go downstairs.

The next time Kei woke, it was to Kuroo once again. Kuroo had a hand on the shoulder that he was shaking, and he was once again sitting on the edge of the bed. He simply chuckled at the sight of Kei's sleepy glare and muttered cute.

Then he said," I made some soup for you. Think you can eat a bit?"

Kei grumbled but slowly started to sit up. Kuroo helped him, taking his arm and arranging his pillows before slowly leaning him against them. Once he was steady, Kuroo handed him the bowl of soup with a warning of it being somewhat hot.

Kei ate on his own, even managing to glare feebly at Kuroo when he offered to feed him, and managed to finish almost all of it. Kuroo gave him the water and the medicine he had found and then helped him lay back down.

Kuroo said then," I am going to go wash these, ok? Try to sleep for a bit again." And then turned to pick the tray up.

Before he could though, Kei grabbed his hand, stopping him from turning and said, " No stay. Don't wanna...... sleep... anymore. Want to.... hear..... you...Tetsurou.", his words interrupted by small coughs and sharp intake of breaths.

Kuroo turned to seat back down and Kei moved a bit, letting Kuroo have enough space to lean on the head board comfortably. He moved his head to Kuroo's chest once he was situated, and sighed when he heard his heartbeat under his ear.

Kuroo asked then," Alright. What do you want to hear?"

Kei answered," Anything."

Kuroo chuckled at that, the chest beneath Kei's head moving with the movement, and then started to talk about the latest shenanigan he had gotten upto with Bokuto. Kei let his voice wash over him, content to listen to his beloved talk. As much as he tried to though, he couldn't stay awake and eventually drifted off.

He woke the next time, feeling more than a bit better, to the voices of his mother and his boyfriend. He opened his eyes and, realizing the voices were coming from behind him, turned to face them. Kuroo was sitting on his desk chair that had been moved to his bedside and his mother was sitting beside him. 

They both stopped talking and turned to face him, his mother immediately placing a hand on his forehead and asking him how he was feeling.

He replied," Better than before." Indeed his voice already had more volume than before and even his fever had gone down. His throat still hurt, but nothing that hot tea and honey couldn't solve.

His mother still asked for the thermometer though, and Kuroo left the room to get it. Apparently it was just a way to get him to leave the room, because she immediately starting apologizing.

Kei cut off the stream before she could get too worked up and said, "It's fine, Mom. You couldn't have known. I didn't know I would get a fever all of a sudden. Besides, Kuroo was here. It worked out."

His words worked in calming her down, but he had also handed her ammunition in the process, something he realized when he saw her eyes get a mischievous glint in them and her smile got wider.

She asked then," Yes, kuroo-kun. Quite a surprise I got when I came home. He even made you soup."

Kei blamed his fever for the colour on his cheeks, and rolled his eyes at his mother's words. His mother smiled at his actions but simply added, "I approve of him, you know. Your father would have too."

Kei felt unbelievably happy hearing that, for he only had faint memories of his father before he died. Before he could say anything back though, Kuroo came back with the thermometer and Kei narrowed his eyes at the faint blush on his cheeks. He mentioned nothing though, and his temperature came back normal.

Kei's mother mentioned going downstairs then, and Kei agreed, not wanting to be in his room for a while. He spent the evening snuggled under the blankets in front of the television with Kuroo, only getting up when his mother called out for them to get dinner.

Kuroo stayed the night as per usual and left the next afternoon. What made this most memorable for Kei though, was perhaps going over to Kuroo's apartment next weekend and finding him suffering a fever for the exact same reason as him. Or perhaps it was because he found that he actually liked looking after sick Kuroo.


	2. Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke

He's short. And very loud. He's also opposite of everything I like. Those were thoughts Tetsu constantly had about Yaku. His dislike for Yaku had run deep, from even before. Then he gets to know he wasn't even a worthy enough opponent to remember. That made it so much worse. Their various differences certainly didn't help.

By the time their first year was ending, Tetsu honestly thought he would never like Yaku, even though they were teammates, although a level of respect for each other had been acknowledged. Second year came, and with it Tetsu's best friend. Suddenly Tetsu was back in the old routine of having to drag Kenma to practice, and helping Kenma become social enough to at least say a few words to the other members of the team, instead of sitting with his switch everyday.

The third years certainly didn't help. There was already a setter among the third years and so they would not admit Kenma's ability to integrate his analysis with his plays were better than his. After all, "Kozume was just a weak, short introvert." Even Yaku had to help Kai and kenma hold Kuroo back after they had heard one of the third years say that.

No matter how strong Kenma tried to act though, Tetsu knew him far better than that. He always tried to be there for him, whenever something would happen. He tried to help him when he was struggling through anything, from homework to working on his blocks to the awful behavior the third years seemed to display towards Kenma. But Tetsu loved doing it. They were like brothers after all.

Even so, Kenma apparently didn't tell him everything that happened to him. One day, when Tetsu had been stuck with clean up duty, he had been late in returning to the club room and was so sure everyone but Kenma had left. What he heard from outside the door though made him stop.

It was Yaku's voice, asking,"You should tell Kuroo about this. You know he would try to help with it."

Kenma had replied, "That's exactly why I don't want to tell him about it. He gets very protective of me and he's already in trouble with the third years. He doesn't need to get into more trouble for me."

In return Yaku had said, "Maybe not but he does deserve to know. Besides, none of us would actually mind if he tried to teach the third years a lesson. Some of us might even be happy about it and help out."

Kenma had snorted and said,"Of course you would."

Yaku had let out a short laugh before saying,"I am gonna leave now. Be careful on your way home. Good night."

And then the door had opened, Kenma's reply barely heard and Yaku was stepping out. He froze when he saw Tetsu standing out side the door but Tetsu had already moved back and Yaku closed the door after stepping out.

Yaku asked,"How much of that did you hear?"

Tetsu replied,"Enough, I think. What did they do to him?"

His concern and anger was visible in his voice and that might have been why Yaku's voice got softer as he said,"That's not for me to tell. He has to tell you himself. But it wasn't as bad as before, that much I can tell you."

As Yaku turned to leave, he was stopped by Tetsu's voice, who said,"Thank you for helping him today."

In reply Yaku said, "He's my team mate too Kuroo. And besides he's a much better team mate that the third years are."

They shared a laugh together at that, before Yaku turned to leave and Kuroo entered the club room.

After that day though, something shifted between them. Instead of competing on everything, they seemed to become united in the defense of Kenma, Yaku going as far as to taking a punch in his place. The third year who threw it was banned from the club and gym for a while and the incident only seemed to bring Tetsu and Yaku closer.

The rest of the second year passed in this way, and then Tetsu was made captain of the team as the third years retired. It was Tetsu's believe it was only because the coach had pushed for Tetsu to become captain, and he wasn't wrong. The coach definitely had a hand in it.

Third year started with a bunch of responsibility for them all, for Tetsu the captaincy and for Yaku the giant known as Haiba Lev. They still had the time to meet up though and had taken to walking together part of the way with Kenma.

It was in the middle of all this that Tetsu one day, while watching Yaku yell at Lev like usual, realized he loved him. The revelation shocked him and when he told kenma the only response he got was a look that said 'U just found out?' He had no way of knowing how Yaku felt though, so he decided to not confess before he could find out how Yaku felt.

It was once again an overheard conversation that changed everything for them. It was the club room again, and at night too. Kenma had forgotten his knee pads in the gym and Tetsu had volunteered to bring it back.

Just like before, Tetsu had paused before the door, hand raised to open it when he heard Yaku say, "But Kuroo's never gonna return my feelings Kenma. He always acts like we are friends and maybe that's all I am to him. His teammate and friend."

Kenma had scoffed and said, " Trust me, he thinks of you as so much more than just a friend. You should try confessing. It might not have the result you are thinking it will."

Yaku had asked,"What's that supposed to mean?"

When he received no response though, he called out a goodbye and opened the door to leave. Seeing Kuroo there, he froze just like last time, and just like last ime he asked,"How much of that did you hear?"

And just like last time, Tetsu replied with 'Enough'. 

Unlike last time though, there were no awful upperclassmen to talk about and Yaku lowered his head, looking like he was preparing himself for a rejection. Tetsu decided to take a chance and prove him wrong.

He gently grasped his chin, and pulling him upwards, he leaned down and kissed him. To say Yaku was shocked would be an understatement. Yaku froze, not moving for the first few crucial seconds. But just when Tetsu tried to pull away, thinking he might have made a mistake after all, Yaku reached up and gripped the back of his neck and kissed him back.

The next few minutes were bliss, at least until Kenma opened the door and interrupted them. Then Tetsu got changed and the three of them walked home together, like always.

Now, as Tetsu entered the cafe where they had decided to meet, and saw Yaku's face light up as soon as he saw him, Tetsu knew he did the right thing when he decided to take a chance three years ago.


	3. Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji

On most days, working as an editor was tiring but fun. This week though, had been horrible. One of the authors he worked with had almost missed her deadline for the third time, and Keiji had had to help her out. The chief editor had been furious, and it had taken a long time to finish processing. Finally though, it had been ready and Keiji had been able to leave.

As Keiji walked up the driveway of the house he shared with his husband, all he wanted to do was take a bath and sleep, not even finding the energy to eat. Besides Bokuto-san wouldn't be home before 9 anyways and Keiji couldn't find it himself to stay up for him. When he put his key in though, he found that the front door was already open, which Keiji found weird, for no one else lived with them.

He didn't have the energy to think about it though, so he simply opened the door and walked in. His answer was in the doorway, his husband's shoes on the rack, and the sounds coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Keiji followed the sounds, suddenly worried because Bokuto was not one to leave practice early, even if their coach allowed it. He came to a stop at the kitchen doorway. His husband was wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, only house sandals and no socks. Not surprising, when his body temperature usually ran rather high.

Keiji stayed there, feeling peaceful, watching his usually so loud and chaotic former captain, cook with a focus he reserved for his matches. Bokuto noticed him when he turned around to face the table, and jumped. 

"Keiji, how long have you been there? Welcome home.", Bokuto said while walking towards him.

Keiji replied with a smile," I am home, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto pulled him into his arms, kissing him before pulling back and saying," I prepared a bath for you a bit ago. It should still be warm."

Keiji smiled again at that, accepting the pampering without question for the moment, and giving Bokuto another kiss, before he slipped out to take the aforementioned bath.

Only when he was relaxing in the still warm water, surrounded by the scents of his favourite oils, did Keiji start to wonder about his husband's behaviour. Bokuto never came back from practice before 8:30 and sometimes it was even later, depending on the night traffic and how long he stayed back in the gym.

Often times Bokuto would stay behind with Hinata and Miya, sometimes managing to drag even Sakusa into extra practice. Thus it wasn't oftentimes that Bokuto would be able to be home early, let alone early enough to cook dinner.

Keiji was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door and then Bokuto's voice saying dinner was ready. Keiji called out a confirmation and quickly dressed himself in a pair of sweatpants and an old Fukurodani shirt that was probably Bokuto's, given it was rather big on him.

Coming downstairs, he saw bokuto had already set the table and was bringing the food in. Keiji helped him and then they sat down to eat. Keiji moaned around his first bite, for Bokuto's cooking was always heavenly and so much better than keiji's own.

They spent the dinner talking about inconsequential things, accompanied by slight touches on each other's hands as they exchanged dishes or brushes on their feet as bokuto tried to coax Keiji into playing footsie.

Keiji managed to avoid his foot with practiced ease, already knowing how bokuto would try to do it, which caused bokuto to pout and look at him with puppy dog eyes. Keiji resisted for five more minutes before giving in with a laugh. Bokuto's answering smile was worth it.

Afterwards, Keiji washed the dishes as Bokuto dried them and then they cuddled on the sofa with some television as background. They talked about their day, about how one of keiji's authors were late to submit their manuscript again, and how of a frenzy it had sent them all into.

They talked about how Hinata and Miya had gotten in trouble again, and how Sakusa had gotten dragged into it but Bokuto had not been. Their coach had been mad again, but it was also something they were used to. They had had to end practice early because of that, which was why Bokuto had been able to be home earlier than Keiji.

Keiji started dozing like that, laying on top of his husband, warm due to the blanket on top of him and with Bokuto's heartbeat in his ear. Bokuto's arms wrapped around him were safe and comforting, and in the safety of their home and his husband, Keiji slipped off to sleep.

He was woken up what seemed a while later. He was in Bokuto's arms and the swaying had woken him. Seeing him awake, Bokuto said, in a soft voice," Hey, sorry I woke you. We are just going back to bed. Go back to sleep."

Keiji in return simply turned his head and snuggled into his husband's chest, distantly feeling being put on the bed and then being wrapped in his husband's arms again. He snuggled in and closed his eyes, slipping off to Morpheus's realm properly.


	4. Yachi Hitoka/Tsukishima Kei

He always seemed so cold, oh so cold.

From his tall build and long limbs, to his black rectangular glasses and short blonde hair, with a pair of headphones always present around his neck, he seemed practically unapproachable. His sharp words and even sharper gaze only added to the effect.

He would pay attention to you only out of courtesy but the second you turned out to be an idiot, he would say nothing and yet would make it very clear just what he thought of you through a single look.

If a hyperactive tangerine human and a black haired milk loving idiot came to see him during school, he would simply slip his headphones over his ears and ignore them till they left.

In comparison, Hitoka seemed completely opposite.

She had blonde hair yes, but her's was always kept at shoulder length , with a single small ponytail on her left side. She was short, she wore no glasses and she was as sweet as they came.

Even if you were yelling at her because of a mistake you made, she would more than likely agree and then proceed to apologize for the mistake. She would never turn away her friends or club mates, instead helping them in sacrifice of their lunch break.

Other than their hair color, the only they had in common might have been their good grades, what with both of them belonging to the college prep classes.

Oh, no. There was one other thing they had in common with each other, perhaps more similar than their hair color or good grades. Yes, quite similar.

It was..... their love for each other.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

When she first saw him, standing towards the middle of the gym with a hand on his hip, Hitoka thought he might have been a prince. After spending two minutes in his presence, she corrected it to snarky prince.

He was all sharp edges and no soft corners. He didn't mince his words, clearly intending his words to be heard. She saw and heard him poke at the other two first years and more quietly at the two rowdy second years as well.

As far as she could tell, he had no friends other than the green haired first year, a sweet boy by the name Yamaguchi. And he seemed to have no intention to make any more friends. Still, as time passed and Hitoka became more and more comfortable with being the manager of a lively club like the boy's volleyball club, she became more and more confident, and one day, confident enough to talk to him without finding him scary.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

When Kei first saw her, she was hiding behind Kiyoko-senpai from the rowdy second years that were then hanging like babies from Ennoshita-senpai's arms. She was introduced as a possible candidate for the manager of position but from Kei noticed of her that day and the next few days, was that she was very afraid of men, especially of wild men that the coach and Asahi-san looked like.

But it was none of Kei's business, and so Kei returned to his own practice, not noticing her eyes were on him as well.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

First year passed. They lost in the quarterfinals and being back home, the third years officially retired from club activities and then finals were almost upon them, and then it was suddenly time for graduation. Hitoka was sad to see the four third years go.

They had taught her so much, especially Kiyoko-senpai and Sugawara-senpai that now it would feel strangely empty without them there. Most of the other's shared her sentiments and many tears flowed that day, but Hitoka noticed, none fell from a certain pair of amber eyes.

When second year started, it was with the arrival of five new first years. All five had managed to pass the initial match test and all of them had potential. Karasuno's ranks swelled with the new team members and they started working for the inter-highs at once.

It was tough, being the only manager, but she got help from both the vice-captain and her fellow second years. Even Tsukishima helped out sometimes, and that only made Hitoka's feeling for him grow, not that she was planning on confessing what she was feeling. That changed though, one day, when he truly acted like a prince in shining armor.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

It was after they had lost in the inter-high finals. They had already been back to school for a few weeks. It was lunch time and the five second years had taken to eating together in a small corner on the roof.

She had left her class room to go to the next one, where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were, but in that small space, she was stopped by three third years. They were big, much bigger than her, though none were as tall as Tsukishima.

The one in the middle had stepped forward and with what he probably thought was a charming smile, said,"Yachi-san, right? The only manager of the volleyball club."

Hitoka had muttered out a questioning yes but she already had the sinking feeling they weren't there to ask about the club. And she was right.

The one in the middle stepped closer to her, invading her personal space and said," Say Yachi-chan, are you free this weekend? Go out with us this Saturday. It must be do boring to be around those hard heads all day. We will show you a good time, promise."

Hitoka tried to move backwards, one trying to open the classroom door before the older boy took hold of her arm and stopped her from moving it. She then tried to say, "No thank you. I am not really interested. I have other things to do this weekend. It includes my club mates."

The boy still didn't listen and just as the tight hold on her arm tightened to the point of bruising, she felt a hand on her shoulder and another gripped the wrist of the hand that was gripping her arm. Immediately she heard a voice and she had never been so happy to hear it before.

Tsukishima was behind her, anger visible in his usually monotonous voice as he said," Is there something you require from our manager? Also let her go. In case you don't have eyes, it's clear you are hurting her."

The other boys flailed for a second before the one holding her said," Who the hell are you? Yeah, we need something from her. Let me go and leave before I decide to teach you a lesson."

In response, Tsukishima only tightened his hold on the other's wrist, bending it away from her arm and then tucking her against his side and then letting go.

Then a voice form behind the boys said, "The one who's going to be taught a lesson is going to be you if you don't leave our manger alone."

The three of them turned to show Hinata and Kageyama behind them, both of them having their serious face on and the sound of running caught Hitoka's attention but before she could turn, the three of them started laughing, probably at Hinata's height before one of them asked, "What? Are one of you her boyfriend? Are you even a high school student, shrimpy? Go on, go home to your mommy!"

Their obnoxious laughter was cut off by Tsukishima's when he said," Yeah, I am her boyfriend. You have something to say to me about that? I wouldn't advise it though. You should really watch your surroundings before you try something."

Immediately the voice of their English teacher along with their dean's yelled out and they all turned to see some of their teachers along with the third year members and Yamaguchi making their way towards them.

The three of them tried to run, but Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya was already there, tripping them and holding them down. The teachers took hold of them, with one of them asking what had happened.

Explaining took a while but afterwards they still somehow had time for lunch and headed towards the roof. It was then that Yamaguchi slapped Tsukishima on the back and asked, "You didn't tell me you had managed to confess to Yachi-san. When did that happen?"

Before Tsukishima could say anything, Hinata cut in, adding,"That's right, Yachi-san. You didn't tell us either. Tell us everything. Who confessed first?"

By this point, both of them had stopped walking, faces bright red as they stared at each other. Somehow, Hitoka stuttered out a "You like me?", at Tsukishima, which was the hint the other's needed to know that no actual confessing had happened between them.

Yamaguchi had figured it out, staring in disbelieve at them before he had shoved them both into the roof, closing the door behind them with a warning to talk things out. They took there for a few minutes, Hitoka staring at the ground, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Then he had reached out a hand, taking one of hers, and Hitoka was surprised to see his hand was shaking just like her's. Then he had said out those words, words Hitoka still now cherished, "I like you, a lot. And I know I don't seem like it but I want to take you out on a date. Go out with me this weekend?"

And Hitoka remembers staring at him a bit more, taking in his increased breathing, the flushed cheeks his shining amber eyes before she had jumped at him, both of them toppling over due to the unexpected weight.

She had kissed him and then, staring at his eyes, lips touching, whispered out those three little words. Tsukishima was the one to initiate the kiss and they broke apart only when they heard their friends whistling in the background.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

He always seemed so cold, oh so cold.

But as they walked down the road towards their homes in the evening, hand in hand, still discussing last minute strategies for their last ever spring tournament, almost a year and a half after the incident, Hitoka thought she had never been more wrong than when she had thought he was cold. 

After all, he was, oh, so warm with her.


	5. Bokuto Koutarou/ Tsukishima Kei

Working as a lawyer was hard. Some of the cases were easy, but saying some of the others were hard or bad would be an understatement. Kei would have to sit and read through the case again and again, trying to find the best way to crack the case. Sometimes it would bring answers, but other times the next session would bring more trouble his way.

But Kei loved doing what he did. He had known about all of this when he had decided to become a lawyer and when he had started to study law. This put a strain on his relationships with his near and dear ones too, but he was lucky enough to be surrounded by people who understood.

Even his husband did. They had known days could be bad, where Kei would be so deep in his work that he would forget to eat, or stay awake all night. Besides, his husband was a professional volleyball player. He understood hectic workdays.

But that apparently, didn't mean he would like it. For the past 15 minutes, Koutarou had been sitting next to Kei on the kitchen table, staring at him and poking his arm every few minutes. The interval between pokes had decreased rapidly within those minutes and it had gotten to the point that Kei could no longer focus on the papers in his hands.

"What?", he asked, irritated. This was a difficult case, only getting harder with each day it drags to. Kei's best chance of solving it quickly had yet to be found and his customer was a prickly one. So, Kei was stressing to the high heavens.

Koutarou answered with a pout and a whine," Keiiii, pay attention to me."

Koutarou had always been like that, Kei thought. Or perhaps not always, but now he wasn't afraid or ashamed to ask for the affection he wanted from his husband or his best friends. And of course, Kei had never been very good at denying him anything. As much as he would deny it, Koutarou's puppy eyes worked on him like nothing else.

It was also true that Kei hasn't been spending time with Koutarou properly, mainly because once again their work schedules didn't match. When Kei's last case had ended, Koutarou was away with his team on a game, and this current case came up a day after Koutarou returned. So, they haven't been able to spend time properly and even Kei was missing it.

Perhaps that is why he gave in so easily, putting his papers and glasses down and wrapping his arms around his husband. Koutarou was warm, he always was, and his sweater had a hint of the detergent they used and something that was just him.

Koutarou seemed surprised he had given in so easily, a few seconds passing by before he understood what happened and wrapped his arms around Kei. Kei buried his head in the joint where Koutarou's neck and shoulder met and breathed in deeply. He could feel Koutarou placing kisses on and nuzzling in his hair and sighed in happiness.

He had missed this. His husband has always been a very affectionate person and ever since they got together, Kei had been his main focus. Koutarou would always shower him in affection, especially so if they were in front of their friends or were by themselves. Even now 8 years later, it was no different.

Of course, since Kei himself wasn't such an affectionate person and did not like showing this much affection, it had caused more than one fight between them. Sometimes it had gotten nasty, the stress of studies and work all coming out, but each time they came back to each other, promising to talk it out. And they did.

They had a good system going on, with both of them willing to compromise on their work hours and talk through the problems they might be going through. Still sometimes Kei would keep working and then Koutarou would take it upon himself to take care of him. Just like he was doing now.

Koutarou moved him slowly, leaning him against the table top, Kei becoming very sleepy as he let the day's stress go and relax. Kei watched as Koutarou moved, taking his laptop away and putting it in his bag which was on the couch and then heating up his dinner. Then he fed him, Kei happy to just lean on his husband and let him take care of him.

Then they took a quiet bath together, Koutarou having to wash them both himself, as the warm water relaxed Kei even further and tried to send him into sleep. Kei was happy to nuzzle into his lover, turning with a whine when asked. As the water cooled Koutarou brought them out, drying and dressing them himself, as Kei was now nothing more than a tall limbed sleeping person leaning quite heavily on his husband and was thus no help at all.

Koutarou carried him to their bed, helping him slip under the covers and watching as Kei rolled into a ball. Then he turned off the lights around the house and then finally the one on their bedside table before he slipped in as well. Kei immediately moved, wrapping his limbs around his husband and tucking his head under his chin, even though he was the taller one.

Koutarou simply held him in return, well used to his sleeping habits by now, and followed his love to dreamland.


	6. Hinata Shoyo/Oikawa Tooru

Oikawa Tooru was a man who worked hard at anything in his life. That included his efforts towards family, towards his education and of course, towards his precious and beloved volleyball.

In a world of alphas and omegas, Tooru could say he was glad he was born an alpha and not an omega. Not because he didn't know what omegas could do, no he definitely knew that. No, it was because in this world, so modern and yet so ancient, the life of an omega would always be hard.

There would always be people who looked down on omegas, who hit them and hurt them with words as well as fists. Tooru knew there were people in his own school who were like that. That didn't make the world stop however, for the world would always keep moving.

Tooru didn't know where such deep thoughts were coming from, this early in the morning. Tooru had no morning practice, because he had hurt his ankle and was banned from playing for the time being. Still he had a long followed routine and his body would not relent and let him sleep the extra hour.

Lazing around for a little while longer, Tooru got up, deciding to take a bath and then help out his dad with breakfast.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Hinata Shoyo was a monster, only 162 cm tall but a monster nonetheless. Tooru had heard and watched all about the tyrant king of the court, and his condition about Kageyama being the starting setter had been to put the young alpha in his place. Instead he had shown up with this short, orange haired nobody, who could spike the king's toss so well it might as well had been shot through a freaking cannon, with its ridiculous speed.

And worst of all, they had won. The crows had won and Tooru felt like all his hard work for the past three years had been for nothing. Still, Tooru had faced down the great Ushijima Wakatoshi and his annoying all-knowing attitude as he would tell Tooru "You should have come to Shiratorizawa" and he had survived those situations, so he would survive now.

He put on a show, smiling his entire way through the interactions with the opposing team and his own team practice, and was determined to put the incident behind him. He succeeded, for a time.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

They had won.

Seijoh had won the third set, 33-31.

It had been a very close match, with everything riding on every block, every serve, every spike. Still they had emerged victorious, something that repeated itself in Tooru's mind as he watched the three crows that had dived for the ball, sit up and look around as if they didn't know what was happening, couldn't believe what was happening.

Both Hinata and Kageyama looked at him like they didn't know what was happening, like it was already over. Tooru knew what they were feeling, the horrible crushing reality that things had ended, that there were no more matches to play. He had faced the same countless times.

Their scents were starting to mingle in their emotions as well, creating a slightly awful smell, making his alpha whine at the horrible scent of distress a young omega was expressing. But as his teammates surrounded him, smiles on all their faces, Tooru turned his back to the crows and left.

And then promptly lost to Shiratorizawa and Ushiwaka the next day. And then spent the rest of the time cursing him.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

The next time Tooru saw the crows team again was in the spring tournament preliminaries. They had played a wonderful match against Date Tech and they had won. Tooru was determined to win through the semi-finals as well.

While Tooru would admit he truly did know how to enhance a spiker's spike with his plays, it didn't mean that would work for someone for whom the ball wasn't meant. Watching Kyoutani steal Kindaichi's ball and then miss the shot, Tooru would willingly say he got angry. (which we already know, so not going into details.)

The match was good, he could admit that. It was well-played on both sides and they all gave their best. It didn't take away the persisting sting in his eyes that he desperately tried to ignore. They had already decided they wouldn't cry on this day, and would instead spend it by going along their usual routine.

Of course it didn't completely work, but then which plans did. They would all probably meet again, depending on which universities they would all go to. Still it didn't make the day less sad. And the walk back to their places had a feeling of finality to them, even though they still had months before they graduated.

Later, when Tooru had come back to his room after showering, wiping his still wet hair, Tooru let his mind wander, back to the match and the day in general. It was a while later that he suddenly sat up, remembering how he knew that slightly sweet scent he had gotten a whiff of during the end of the game greetings.

It was his favorite scent, and only one person was supposed to have that scent. Why? Because it was a well known and scientifically proven fact that the scent u love the most is the scent of your lover. It was a very rare case, and so far no same dynamic relationship had shown signs of this. It was visible only in the typical alpha-omega couples. 'Figures I would have it, huh.', was Tooru's thought.

Then his mind wondered to the fact that his soulmate, his omega was nearing heat and most probably his first, considering the sweet scent. Thus Tooru decided he would go and watch the match tomorrow. And if someone tried to mess with his omega, he would be there to make them think twice about it.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Figures his best friend would know he would be here, even if it wasn't for the reasons he thought it was. Watching the match was nerve-wracking, as both sides scored and lost points on every turn. He watched as Ushijima, The Ushijima was blocked by his mate(he still couldn't believe he found his soulmate). 

Then Kageyama returned to the court and then returned Glasses-kun. Seeing their core members return, it was as if everyone had realized that Karasuno had a real chance of winning the finals.

And win they did, the final spike coming from none other than his soulmate. Tooru stood by the door and watched the end of the game greetings and then watched as the players were told to come back for the awards ceremony. Most of the players stayed on the court though a few left, his soulmate included.

As Tooru watched his tired mate walking off the court he had a bad feeling about it, and used to following his instincts, he shot off towards the bottom floor, ignoring his best friend's questions and cursing.

After a match, there was only one place Hinata could be, and Tooru ran as fast he could for the game floor bathroom. He had a really bad feeling about this. And he was right.

The first bathroom they found had the stale smell of fear coming from it, and Tooru didn't hesitate, barging in with out care. What he saw made him very angry.

There were four people in there, one of them being Hinata. Two of them had Hinata's arms pinned to the side and the third was caressing Hinata's neck, right over his scent gland. Hinata was struggling, trying to move his arms but the other's were much larger than him, and for once his jump was unable to help him.

Tooru saw red. All he could see and focus on were the tears streaking down his omega's face, the sour smell of fear that permeated the air and the hands he was trying to get away from.

He immediately punched the one stroking Hinata's scent gland, knocking him away and to the side. The one on Hinata's left tried to move towards Tooru but Iwaizumi was there, catching the fist and using his hold to move them away from the others. Tooru shoved the remaining guy off and then immediately clutched Hinata to him.

Hinata went willingly, wrapping his arms around Tooru tightly and burrowing his face in his chest, breathing in his scent. By then the commotion had caught the attention of others and soon enough, guards were there to take the men away, asking Tooru and the others questions to get their side of the story.

The entire time Hinata remained clutched to his side and when that mess was cleared, Tooru took Hinata back to the court, leaving his phone number and promising to call. Then he turned back, preparing himself to explain everything to his best friend, and also for a few head bashes.

Everything was worth it though, when just two years after, Hinata asked him for the first time to mate with him properly. Oikawa Tooru truly was a lucky man.


	7. Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei

Tsukishima Kei is a paleontologist. He worked at the Tokyo City Museum and he loved his job. It had a fixed time range from 9 am to 5:30 pm. He would be home by 6, make dinner, eat with his boyfriend and take a bath by 9 and then he would either watch something on the television or chat with one of his friends. And then he would retire to bed with his lover, either for sleep or more intimate purposes.

He loved his routine. It worked for him and he would be able to finish any work that might have popped up. That though, didn't mean he could maintain his routine all the time. And the reason for that was none other than his boyfriend, aka Akaashi Keiji.

Akaashi Keiji was an editor. He worked for a very popular weekly shounen magazine. He was in charge of three different authors, which meant he was swamped by work, usually. Sometimes he would be able to leave the office quite early, which meant he would be able to spend some much wanted time with his lover.

Other times though, he would still be awake at 2 am, editing away on his laptop from the kitchen table. On such days he would return home late, have a very rushed dinner with Kei, end up having a very quick shower instead of a long and calming bath, and then remain glued to his laptop.

On such days, Kei would have no choice but to deviate from his routine, and try to work around his boyfriend's hectic schedule, and although he would try to stay awake, he would eventually drift off around 12 and then wake up a few hours later to drag his boyfriend to bed.

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. This entire week, Kei had noticed Keiji to be more stressed than usual. He would be on the phone with his authors more often than not, and he would become more stressed each time he hung up.

Tonight Kei, once again, woke up to cold sheets. Keiji's side of the bed was untouched, indicating he had not come to bed even once. Kei put in his glasses and squinted at the glaring screen of his phone, which displayed a bold 3:13 am.

Kei got up with a groan, going to their kitchen area which still had the lights on. Keiji sat there, laptop still open and on, but Keiji had his head down and coming closer, Kei could see Keiji had fallen asleep like that.

He shook keiji's shoulder lightly, but still Keiji jumped awake and looked around bearily. Finally noticing Kei, he asked, "What time is it?"

Giving the answer, Kei saw Keiji simply nod and then try to focus on his laptop screen again, though he was simply too sleepy to read anything. Kei watched him do this for a few minutes before rolling his eyes and gently taking the laptop away from him and closing it's lid.

Keiji made a noise in protest and extended his arms to take the laptop back but Kei simply put it down on the couch and went back to where Keiji was still dozing. Seeing him return empty handed, Keiji said," Kei, give it back. I still have work left."

In reply, Kei said," You can't even keep your eyes open for more than a few seconds. You can do the rest tomorrow, but you need to sleep now."

Keiji looked like he wanted to protest but all that came out was a jaw cracking yawn and Kei rolled his eyes and added, "Besides if you keep editing while half asleep, you will only make more mistakes and add more to your plate for later. Now come on, time for bed."

He pulled Keiji up, stumbling for a bit as Keiji slumped over him, unable to stand by himself. Kei adjusted his hold on him, wrapping an arm around his waist and slinging keiji's arm over his neck to better support him. Keiji remained limp as Kei dragged them back to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed when Kei put him down.

He was already out like a light, not even getting under the covers or taking his glasses off, and Kei had to adjust him properly. Then he went back to his side of the bed, putting his glasses down and turning off the light. Getting under the covers, he was immediately wrapped around by Keiji, who it seemed very much appreciated physical contact during sleep.

Kei simply wrapped his arms around him in return and went back to sleep. His last thought was, "Getting up in time for work will be hell tomorrow."

It indeed was. Both Kei and Keiji were late to work by at least half an hour.


	8. Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke

Yaku first saw him when he went to distribute the club application forms with Kuroo and Kai. He was like a giant lumbering beast, with tall limbs. He had a very expressive face, as obvious by the shock he displayed when he saw Yaku handing out application forms.

He had walked over to him and so Yaku had handed him a application form. He had taken it and then had said, "I thought volleyball was usually played by tall people."

Immediately Yaku had known where it was going, but he still said," Usually yes, perfect for your height."

And obviously he had asked," Then how do you play?"

Yaku had known it was coming, of course he did. He had been asked this kinds of questions from long ago. But it still pissed him off. Immediately Yaku could feel his anger rising, and it didn't help that Kuroo had overheard and was laughing out loud, going so far as to have to clutch his stomach. Kai had kept him from saying anything, and had simply explained it.

Yaku knew it wasn't said out of maliciousness, someone with such an expressive face couldn't hide it even if they tried. No, his eyes were filled with genuine curiosity, like he truly didn't know what a libero was. Still it didn't make his anger go away and Yaku took his leave as soon as possible.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Haiba Lev was a horrible player. He had never played volleyball before, had never even watched a match and yet he thought, just because of his height he could become the ace. He couldn't even spike properly.

And yet, the way he kept trying, again and again, not letting his failures affect him was amazing. Everyday he would beg Kenma for a few more tosses just to practice even if they couldn't time it properly. He ran away from receive practice though.

He also didn't stop with the comments on his heights. They sounded like genuine questions, like it didn't even occur to him that a person with Yaku's height would be able to do that. Still, it didn't stop Yaku from getting angry and he didn't resist the urge to kick him.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

One day, Yaku had left his house earlier than usual for morning practice and on his way to school, he had stumbled upon a peculiar sight. There was a group of four in front of him, three silver heads and one brunette. The tallest one was definitely Lev, because Yaku could see the red color and design of their tracksuit. The only female there, was hugging the other three one by one and as Yaku walked closer could see travel bags around her.

Just then a cab pulled over and with one last hug from every one, she was gone. As soon as Lev turned his head though, he immediately noticed Yaku and let out a rather loud and excited "Yaku-san!"

Yaku cringed at the volume, considering it was very early in the morning but continued walking towards the group. As he reached them, Yaku began to see obvious similarities between the older man with silver hair and Lev. For one, they not only had the same hair color but also the same smile. Yaku concluded this must have been Lev's father.

Yaku stopped in front of them and Lev immediately made introductions, saying, "Dad, Papa, this is Yaku-san, our libero and one of my senpais from the volleyball club. Yaku-san, this are my parents, Haiba Yuuri and Haiba Victor."

Yaku's eyes widened at this, but he kept his composure and bowed to the couple in front of him, exchanging greetings and such. Yuuri-san, as he wished to be called, said, "So this is the senpai we keep hearing about. Lev talks a lot about you, you know. Says the reason he found an interest in volleyball was because of you."

Lev shushed him, blushing and embarrassed and then exclaimed they would be late to club if they didn't leave now. Yaku gave him a look, trying to ask since when he cared about being late. He called out goodbyes and such, all while being dragged by Lev. Once they got far enough, Lev dropped his hand, apologizing for dragging him and for his parents.

Yaku waved it off, well aware of how things like that could feel embarrassing, and instead asked about the leaving lady. The conversation somehow turned towards Yaku's own family and the next thing they knew, they were in front of the school, Kuroo's voice from behind them causing them to stop and turn, before they all walked to club together.

That day, after practice ended in the evening, Lev asked Yaku if they could walk home together and Yaku didn't have the heart to say no. Since that day, Yaku and Lev could be seen walking to and from club everyday, resulting in Lev not being late all the time and Yaku and Lev getting to know each other.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Yaku realized he loved Lev when Kuroo teased him about it. They had been talking about Kuroo's crush on Karasuno's first year blonde middle blocker and Yaku had been teasing him about it, when Kuroo tried to turn the tables and brought up Lev.

Yaku could honestly say he didn't even think about it before, though even he had noticed the weird feelings he got whenever Lev was near. Yaku being Yaku had passed them off as feeling annoyed or irritated.

At this response of his though, even Kai had given him an incredulous look and then Kuroo, Kai and Kenma had worked him through their interactions, his realization and the consequences of having said realization. They turned out to be his biggest help through it all.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

It happened after the spring tournament preliminaries. It had already been two weeks and Yaku's ankle had healed nicely, though he still couldn't play. They had been walking home together, as was their routine when Lev had suddenly stopped. Yaku had stopped with him, wondering what was going on when Lev asked, in an uncharacteristically serious voice,"Yaku-san, if I tell you something, will you promise you will let me finish before saying or doing anything?"

Yaku's frown got deeper, but answered in the positive. What he heard next though made his day.

Lev said, "Yaku-san I like you, romantically. I have for a long time, and I wasn't going to confess but then I saw you get hurt and all I could think was that and that I should have confessed and -".

Yaku, breaking his promise from a few minutes ago, had yanked Lev down and had kissed him. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Lev came to his senses and wrapped his arms around Yaku's waist, helping him balance himself and taking the strain off from their necks.

Yaku pulled away as oxygen became a necessity, panting and yet not moving or letting go. Lev let out a soft,"Yaku-san?", and Yaku started confessing his feelings in return . He was cut off by Lev as he did and he didn't know how long they stood in the streets and made out.

Eventually though, they seperated and went home, with kiss bruised lips, shiny eyes and goofy smiles.


	9. Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou

There was a legend in the world about alpha-omega couples. Well there were several but only one was related to this story. Anyways, it was said that one in a million couple were said to be true mates, meaning they were made for each other. 

It was said that they would be able to recognize each other through scent alone, their scent having a distinct tint to it that made it so much more different than all the other scents. No one would know or notice the difference, unless they were the mate.

This scent wouldn't be developed before they presented and would change according to their presentation. This scent though was no different than the usual scent and could easily be blocked by scent blockers or suppressants. As a result, the scent was hidden and many people were unable to find their mates, which is why it was treated as a myth.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

It was commonly known among the Nekoma and Fukurodani volleyball team members that their captains were very good friends. It was impossible not to know that, considering how much trouble they got into, and how their setters would then have to drag them out of it.

It was also quite commonly known that the captains were an item. After all, it was impossible not to know that too, considering how they had gotten together. Even the first years were told this story, so as to prevent them from being shocked badly if they saw their captain making out with the captain of the opposite team.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

It had been their second year training camp. Bokuto had had his heat before coming to the training camp and so his scent was still fresh, giving off the usual after heat scent. That night at dinner, due to the matches and extra practice he had done the entire day, Bokuto's scent blocker had started wearing off and Tetsu had gotten a whiff of that scent.

He had immediately turned, trying to see who had walked past him, but it was mixture of people and he didn't know who it could have been. Two days passed and having had no luck in finding that person, Tetsu had finally told his friends. Bokuto had been more excited than him about him having found his mate, and he vowed to help him find him or her.

They started making plans with each other on how to find the mysterious him/her, each plan weirder than the last until Akaashi and Kenma had interrupted and said to organize a get together of everyone, which would make it easier for them to search and there would be no invasion of privacy either.

So that's what they did, gathering the second and first years of the four teams there, and after explaining the situation to them, it was established that it was a guy, an omega, obviously, and someone who had their heat recently.

Not many people fit those categories and the one that did meet all those turned out not being his mate, as he already had one. One by one the team members left until eventually it was just the four of them left.

As they were all leaving though, not able to find who the mysterious person was, Akaashi said," Wait a second. Bokuto-san, didn't you have your heat before coming here? Weren't you saying just a few days ago that your scent blockers kept disturbing you because of all the exercise?"

Bokuto lit up, nodding his head and saying,"Yeah, I did. What about it, Akaashi?"

The other three looked at each other and face palmed before Tetsu said,"Bokuto, give me your wrist."

Bokuto seemed startled but extended his wrist towards him with a "Sure."

Tetsu nudged at the scent gland at his wrist, and immediately he could smell that scent. It smelt sweet and heavenly, like coming home. He could hear Akaashi and Kenma leaving and Bokuto asking what was going on, but Tetsu kept his attention on the scent gland he was still nudging at.

It was only after the scent started turning sour, indicating fear or anger that Tetsu came back to his senses. Raising his head he could see Bokuto was afraid, shaking slightly as he asked, "Kuroo what's going on?"

Cursing himself for his inattention and not explaining properly, he gathered the other in his arms, gently holding Bokuto's head near his neck and telling him to breath. Tetsu kept his arms around him, speaking nonsense as Bokuto took in his scent and calmed down.

Eventually Bokuto had calmed down enough and Tetsu, knowing they had to talk about this, had taken them outside, to the hill they both had to run up today. They sat down on the grass, and after a few moments of silence Tetsu asked,"Do you know about the legend about true mates?"

At Bokuto's negative answer, Tetsu explained the legend, about the unique scents that helped to identify mates and then the incident from the last day. Eventually they ran out of material to talk about and Bokuto asked,"What happens now?"

Tetsu answered,"Now, we see how this goes. Honestly it's all up to us. There's not fixed routine that we have to follow."

Bokuto nodded in agreement and they elapsed into silence, broken by Bokuto's whisper a few minutes later, "Does that mean we can kiss?"

Tetsu startled but then asked in return, "Do you want to?"

At Bokuto's small nod, Tetsu grasped his chin and pressed a small chaste kiss on his lips. He stayed there, slowing moving, waiting to see if Bokuto would do anything. He responded, slowly, as if unsure of what he should be doing.

The thought made Tetsu moan, and Bokuto immediately pulled away, apologizing for hurting him. Tetsu pulled him back, saying he did nothing wrong, before he kissed him again. This time Bokuto was more assertive, which made the entire exchange much more pleasurable for them both.

Eventually they separated and went back to their own rooms. But as they lied down to sleep, both felt like they were coming home, a feeling that would only be more present as they spent more time with each other.


	10. Hinata Shoyo/Kozume Kenma

In a land far far away, hidden from the rest of the world so deeply that, they didn't know of technology, didn't know of modern anything and still had the use of swords and shields, spears and bows, not to forget magic as well, was the land of Haikyuu( really couldn't think of any other name.)

This land had several kingdoms, both small and large. These kingdoms had Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, knights and guards. They had long overcome the thirst for war, for violence, and had settled into a time of peace.

Of course there were the tournaments and races and the kingdoms participated but other than that there were no useless violence.(Crime still existed, of course. It's not that easy to get rid of crime, unfortunately.)

In some ways though, they was more open minded than the rest of the world. One of those would be about the need to provide an heir biologically. For they believed that it was not just the connection of blood that made one family, but also the connection of soul.

The connection of soul could be between anyone, with any kind of connection. It could be that of a parent's or it could be of a sibling's.

This connection of soul, while some would say magic and some might not, was actually magic but not the kind that mages cast. No, this was nature magic. Gifts from Mother Earth herself. And these connections were cherished, for it was believed they were fated to be together, for all their differences.

Of course, even this connection was romanticized, for it did create the opportunity for romance. And it had no definition. It could be a love between people of same gender, or people of different genders or even between people who were both and no gender at all.

"Such was the connection between his brother and his fiance", Kenma thought, as he watched them embrace in front of their families.

Kenma was the second prince of the Kingdom of Nekoma, a fairly large Kingdom that had been blessed with both good land and good men. His brother, the first and crown prince, Tetsurou was a fairly adventurous man and loved mischief. His partner in crime would often be the crown and only prince of the Kingdom of Fukurodani, Prince Koutarou.

Dragged into their mischief unwillingly (or perhaps willingly, no one could tell), was Koutarou's husband Keiji, formerly known by the surname Akaashi. Tetsurou and Koutarou had one day decided to leave on an adventure through out all the kingdoms and that was how they had met both their matches.

Kei, known as Tsukishima until only a few minutes ago, was the second son of a noble of the Kingdom of Karasuno. Tetsu had met him when he had visited their region of the Kingdom and had been given place in their home. The blonde had immediately caught his attention and Tetsu, not blind to the effect his charm had on people had used it's full force on this golden haired beauty.

It came as a massive shock then, when instead of swooning into his arms, Tetsu had been met with sharp words and an even sharper and colder glare. And then next day, when he thought to try again, he ended up insulting the man and then having to beg for his forgiveness.

He had, obviously, been forgiven and Tetsu had managed to win the heart of the blonde before he had to leave once more. He had made a promise that he would return for the blonde one day, and return he did with all the pomp and festivities of a crown prince meeting for a betrothal.

And now, two months later, they were getting married in front of all the important nobles of the kingdoms. As everyone greeted the royal couple and then proceeded to mingle among themselves, Kenma, unable to escape and having to do his duty as brother of one of the grooms, idly wondered when he might meet his match. Turns out, it would be that exact night.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

As the evening turned to night, Kenma was tired, and bored. He did not like having to socialize so much. Still he had promised his brother he would stay till the dinner and then leave. So he stayed.

He had taken shelter in a secluded corner to rest for a few minutes, when he saw his biggest problem heading his way. Hoziuki Umai, one of the many princes of the Kingdom of Teiko, always seemed like a dangerous man to Kenma. His gaze was unnerving in a disgusting way and kenma always got the chills around this guy.

Unfortunately he always looked for Kenma in any ball to try and to win a dance and Kenma was getting tired of having to reject him. As he looked around in search for an escape route, Hoziuki had already reached him and turned to cage him in against the wall.

Kenma immediately leaned back as far as possible, unused to having his personal space invaded in such a way. He used all his attention in making sure nothing harmful might happen to him, which is why he missed the arrival of two new people.

A voice from behind them said, "Excuse us, Hoziuki-sama, but Tetsurou-sama requires Kenma-sama's presence at his side."

Hoziuki moved, revealing a short orange haired knight, wearing the coat of arms of the Kingdom of Karasuno and Lev, one of the newer Knights of the Nekoma Kingdom. Seeing his chance to escape, Kenma quickly made his apologies to Hoziuki and then left with the guards.

Returning to his brother's side, he thanked him and Tetsu waved it off, saying nothing else. Eventually it was time for dinner, and then the dance. Before Tetsu and Kei took the floor for their first dance, Kei told him," His name is Hinata Shoyo. He can be loud and very annoying but he's one of our best. I have already told him to shadow you tonight, so let him know if you need anything."

Kenma thanked him, knowing he might just need a guard tonight. He didn't like the glint he had seen in Hoziuki's eyes. Kenma didn't dance that night, he rarely did, and eventually he left, being escorted to his rooms by his guards.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Kei assigned Hinata to be Kenma's permanent guard and now Kenma went nowhere without him. Kenma liked it though. Hinata had no problems speaking to him normally, didn't treat him like royalty, even if he was part of it. No, it felt like spending time with a friend and Kenma didn't have many of those.

They established a routine, working around each other and their duties seamlessly. Kenma became a more known presence in the training yard when he began to watch Hinata train, sometimes even picking up a few tricks from him. They brought the best in each other, Hinata helping Kenma show more of his feelings and Kenma calming down some of Hinata's enthusiasm. Eventually you wouldn't see one without the other.

They hadn't even known they had managed to form a bond between themselves, not until their actions became too similar to that of bonded couples. His brother and brother-in-law noticed it first, asking them about it one day. Kenma and Hinata had no about answer to give them. They hadn't known about it themselves.

After having it pointed out though, it became much more obvious to them, just how in tune with each other they were. They didn't care though, their attraction for each other was mutual and they weren't afraid to show it. They were happy to be as they were. One day though, reality crashed on them.

That night, after Kenma had already retired to his room, Hinata, not on duty for once, couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. So instead of going to sleep, he put on his armour once more, strapping his sword to his side, and left to check on Kenma. What he saw there chilled him to the bones.

Both the guards outside Kenma's were missing but there was blood seeping out the door. Hinata barged in and immediately found the guards, one run through the chest by a sword and the other's throat slit. The room itself was a mess, looking like a battle had happened. And there was no Kenma.

Hinata searched the entire apartment, each room destroyed just like the past ones, though it looked like Kenma had put up quite a struggle, even managing to injure one of his kidnappers. Or at least, Hinata hoped it was one of the kidnappers, for he didn't want to think about it being Kenma's blood. There was also a body in there, and searching through his pockets, Hinata found a note and the coat of arms of the Kingdom of Teiko.

Taking both of them, Hinata ran out of the room, going to Tetsurou and Kei's room, and barged in, praying they would be able to reach Kenma in time. Both of them jumped from their individual spots and Hinata prayed a small thanks that he hadn't interrupted them in bed.

Then he handed them the note and symbol he had found and Tetsurou took them, reading out loud the words written,"Bring him to the small clearing outside the east gate. It's time the little cat prince became mine. Your prince."

The three of them glanced at each other in horror, before they jumped into action. Grabbing their weapons, Kei left to alert the guards and wake up the king and Tetsurou and Hinata went back to Kenma's rooms.

Searching through his rooms a second time, this time with the help of the guards, revealed no more information and as they left, they were joined by the King and Kei. When asked what he wanted to do, Tetsurou said, "I know the clearing he mentioned. If we ride hard we can reach them under an hour. Hopefully we can catch up with them in time."

The king, Nekomata, said, "Good. Take soldiers with you. And Hinata-kun as well. Let him bring his mate back."

Hinata bowed at the king and said, "Thank you, your grace. I promise I will bring him back."

Nekomata rested a ringed hand on his head slightly and said," I know you will child."

Then turning towards Tetsurou he said,"Go now, Tetsurou. The sooner, the better."

Tetsurou nodded and then turned towards the soldiers waiting for them. He told them to ready the horses and as they nodded and left, Hinata left with them, Tetsurou and Kei leaving for their rooms.

Tetsurou came down to the stables, this time dressed in his armor, followed by Kei, also in his armor. Kei was saying, "- be with Father in his rooms. We will have guards at every door as well." Tetsurou nodded and pressing one last kiss to Kei's lips, he lifted himself on his horse, riding out immediately.

The 22 of them, 20 soldiers, The Prince and Hinata himself, rode hard down the east main road, before the prince took them off the road and towards the dense forest to their left. It was hard to ride in the dark, even with torches lit and Hinata prayed they wouldn't be too late. He wasn't ready to lose his mate, not now and not ever.

As the trees thinned the closer they got towards the clearing, their way helped by the moonlight and the torches, they could hear voices, loud voices. Tetsurou slowed them down, pulling the horses into a trot and eventually to a stop. He ordered most of the archers on the trees and then peered through the small spaces visible.

There were twenty of them as well, including Hoziuki. He was standing a bit to the left, while Kenma was towards the middle of the small clearing, lying on his side and trying to glare a hole into Hoziuki's head. He was gagged and his hands seemed bound as well. Anger at his condition flared red hot in Hinata and if not for Tetsurou hand stopping him from moving, he would have charged into the clearing by himself.

Moving them back from the edge of the clearing, Tetsurou gathered everyone around. He stationed the archers on the trees, telling them to kill those closest to Kenma while the swordsmen would charge into the clearing. Hinata's orders were to get to Kenma as soon as possible and as last, his own eyes blazing in fury, Tetsurou said," Leave Hoziuki to me. I will deal with him. They harmed one of our own. Let us show them what happens when you anger the great cats of Nekoma!"( Not his famous speech about blood, sorry guys!)

Within minutes everyone was in position and the first arrow flying was their signal. The knights rode in, catching them off guard and Hinata and Tetsurou immediately went off towards their own targets, cutting down anyone in their way. 

Reaching Kenma, Hinata jumped off his horse, gently pulling him up and taking out the gag from his mouth. Then he pulled out a dagger and cut off the rope from around his hands. Kenma immediately threw his arms around Hinata. Hinata hugged him back, careful not to squeeze too tightly, considering he was still wearing his armor.

Then he pulled back, gently cradling Kenma's face in his hands. He had a few bruises, a rather large one on his left cheekbone and cuts and scratches all over. The only major cut was on his left arm and even that wasn't too serious.

Ensured his love was alright, Hinata let out a huge sigh of relief, holding Kenma to him and kissing him. Kenma kissed back just as urgently, not caring about the soldiers around themselves, both dead and alive. They were just happy to have themselves in their arms again, alive and not dying.

Hinata pulled back a few seconds later, brushing away Kenma's hair from his face and asked,"Are you okay? Did he touch you?"

Kenma replied," No, not really. He hit me on the face a few times though, but otherwise he didn't try anything else. He said he wanted to wait till we were away from here, before doing anything." Then not letting Hinata say anything to that, he pulled him into a kiss again.

They pulled back at the sound of boots and looked up to see Tetsurou. He kneeled down, bringing kenma into a bear hug of his own, and when Hinata looked over his shoulder, he could see some of the others tying up Hoziuki. Disappointed he wasn't dead but choosing not to focus on it, they got up from the ground, and turned to leave.

Hinata helped up Kenma on his horse, swinging up behind him. Tetsurou followed them, climbing up on his own horse. The others secured the prisoners and they left for their home. 

There would be trials for them, even the prince. The kingdoms would have to be notified to this incident and lots of other work had now increased because of one man's obsession with what wasn't his, but as Kenma cuddled into him on the horse, despite the hard armor, Hinata didn't mind, only focusing on the treasure in his arms.


	11. Hinata Shoyo/Tsukishima Kei

Tsukishima Kei was a drummer. Not professionally, of course not. But he was good at it. He found his affinity for it when his brother had him practice on his drums because he kept drumming with random objects and that's when he started learning from his brother. It wasn't perfect, his brother wasn't a professional either but he was good and it meant everything to him.

Then his brother joined a band in his high school and he was so happy, kept saying it was hard but worth it. But it all turned out to be a lie. Not the whole thing no. But he got kicked off the band in his third year and yet kept lying and lying to him. After that Kei didn't know what to believe.

He felt like it was all fake, all a lie. What was the point of it all anyways? But he kept going. He had to, for his best friend, for the one who had been beside him through it all. He had let him down enough times, caused him enough worry.

He didn't think he would love playing ever again though. He loved listening to music, he always had a headphone slung around his neck for a reason, but playing it didn't appeal to him anymore.

All that though, changed when he met him. Or heard him would be more accurate, I suppose.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

It had been accidental. Yamaguchi and Kei had been walking towards their allotted practice room when suddenly one of the rooms had opened and a male singing voice was heard. The song was nothing special, one of the many popular songs that were a hit at that time. But it was one of Kei's favorites, and all of a sudden he had stopped, overcome by the very emotion in the singer's voice.

Then the singing had been cut off and Yamaguchi's older brother was approaching them. They exchanged a few words and Kei was asked if he was alright. He simply shook his head and left to set up. A few minutes later, Yamaguchi had finally entered and as they started practice, Kei tried to focus on the song they were practicing, trying to put that voice in the back of his mind.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

The next time Kei heard that voice was a week later. Yamaguchi's brother had asked if they wanted to be in a band and told them to come to look at a prospective one. They already had a vocalist, pianist and guitarist, so all they needed were a drummer and a bassist. And Yamaguchi's brother had thought of them. Which is why they were now at the studio, to meet with their prospective band mates, and see if they could mix well.

Opening the door and hearing that voice again did something to him, though he didn't know what and didn't want to know. There were three other people in the other, a petite girl standing behind the keyboard and two guys with guitars slung over their shoulders. Only one was standing before the microphone though and he stopped singing the moment the door opened and the melody was cut off.

Then barely managing turn the mic off in time, the orange haired boy yelled out a greeting, followed by greetings from the other two in the room. They said greetings in return and as they straightened out of their bow, Kei could see Yamaguchi's eyes straying towards the only female in the room.

She was cute, which Kei could admit, but too nervous. But it wasn't his place to say anything yet and so Kei said nothing, simply making a note to ask his friend about it after the meeting. Discussions furthering, it was found out all five studied in the same school and the same grade, which would turn out to be a very good thing.

Finally, Yamaguchi's brother told them to play together, to see if they even could. They selected a rather popular song, adjusted their equipment and started.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

As Kei walked home with Yamaguchi, his mind went back to the practice they had just left. To say Kei was blown away would be an understatement. Their performance still had more than a few kinks to work out, but over all they had worked very well for five people who just met.

Kei's attention though, had been on that voice. As Hinata had started singing, it was as if everything had blown away and nothing existed other than the song. He poured his heart in it and it was obvious. But that made the song so much more better. It enhanced the song to unbelievable levels. And for the first time in so many years, Kei felt his love for playing slowly coming back.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

After that it was practice and practice. They shifted from the studio into Kei's garage, and wasn't that a surprise. The first time his brother had come home in the middle of band practice, he had entered the garage, stopped in shock, dropped in shock and then stared at them until the song finished and Kei got up to take him inside.

Realizing Kei and the others were serious about playing in a band, the elder Tsukishima and Yamaguchi brothers started finding gigs for them perform at. At first they were small ones, playing as opening or closing band. But they quickly grew popular and they found more and more gigs.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Their three years of high school passed in this way, playing and studying and more playing. Along the way, they learnt more and more about each other, about how Hinata was really passionate about singing but was horrible at studying, about how Yamaguchi might seem sweet but could also be as snarky as Kei even if he didn't show it often, about how Kei really was when he wasn't hiding behind all his snark and sarcasm, about how Yachi used to participate in piano competitions and about Kageyama's past with his previous school members.

The more time passed though, the more Kei's feelings grew. He couldn't even say when they had even started. It could when he had seen the bright smile on Hinata's face when he aced a test or when he wanted to treat Kei for his help in studying for the exams or when he stood up for Kei in front of Kei's father and step-mother. It could have been a million of other moments or maybe it was all of them together.

All Kei knew was that he loved the energetic short ginger and that he had no way of knowing if his feelings were requited. And Kei, being Kei, decided he could forget about his feelings and move on.

It turned out to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. Half of his day was spent around him and the half that he didn't consisted of several things that kept remembering him of Hinata. He would be doing his math homework and he would suddenly think about if Hinata could solve it or if he needed help. Or he would be making coffee and suddenly remember how Hinata preferred cold coffee instead of hot coffee.

Everything came to a stop in their third year of university.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

It was a Thursday and they had band practice. It had been and very brutal week and all Kei wanted was for it to be over. All week, his control over his feelings had been slipping and he knew he had to watch his words if he didn't want to accidentally confess. On top of all that, he had seen Hinata flirting with a classmate of their several times and each time, Kei had had to resist the urge to punch the the other boy.

Now, Hinata had asked to meet early before band practice and here Kei was, trying not to fall asleep while walking back to his house. He found Hinata pacing outside the gate and opened it so they could go inside. His mom was out for the evening and they settled in the living room to wait for the others.

Hinata didn't seat though, instead turning on Kei and asking,"Why have you been avoiding me this week?"

Kei startled, surprised Hinata had actually noticed it but then tried to deny it. If anything, his denial made Hinata more angry. He actually pushed at Kei, saying, "Yes you have been. Everyday you have tried to get out of our meetings. You have been acting weird this whole week! And why the hell do you keep glaring at me when i talk to Motoya? Do you like him or something?"

Kei frowned, wondering what he was talking about. Why the hell would he like Motoya? And glaring at Hinata? What was he talking about. Then it occurred to it. Understanding the horrible misunderstanding that had happened, Kei tried to speak but was interrupted by Hinata.

This happened a few more times but Kei's already fragile patience snapped and he shouted, "THE ONE I LIKE IS YOU DAMN IT!", before slapping a hand over his mouth.

But the deed was done and Hinata stared at Kei with wide eyes, mouth dropping open. He swallowed a few times, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and had it been any other time, Kei would have made a comment about it, but not this time. He was too mortified at his words for it to even occur to him.

Slowly, with faltering steps, Kei tried backing away, turning at the last moment to run to his room. But he underestimated Hinata's speed. Before he could enter the safety of his room, Hinata's body collided with his, taking them both down to the floor in a nasty fall.

Kei fell on his stomach, Hinata's weight on his back making him gasp. He tried to move away but Hinata pressed closer, wrapping his arms around him and burrowing his face in his back. then in a low voice he said,"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that."

Kei stopped moving, sure he had heard him wrong and asked,"What?"

Hinata replied,"It's true. I have liked you since our third year of high school. Yamaguchi kept telling me to confess but i thought he was just being supportive. If only I had taken his advice earlier."

Kei was still confused and he said so but all he received in reply was a chuckle and a tug on his waist as a silent request to turn. He heeded it, and the look on Hinata's face would only be called adoring. Kei's breath caught, and then again as Hinata slowly leaned down and kissed him. it was soft, just a brush of lips against another, but it was enough to take Kei's breath away. He wrapped his arms around Hinata slowly and reciprocated.

They moved when oxygen became a demand, Kei slowly sitting up with Hinata still in his lap. he brushed his hand through Hinata's short hair and said," Say that again."

Hinata simply smiled softly, before whispering the words against his lips and kissing him again.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

Now, almost 10 years later, performing on the biggest stage in the world, Kei watched Hinata as he sung his heart out and captivated the millions of fans from all over the world in the audience, the stage lights reflecting on his wedding band as he danced around, and could honestly say his everything now consisted of this one single man.


	12. Iwaizumi Hajime/ Oikawa Tooru

9 years.

9 years since they had met in person, had managed to see each other through their own eyes and not a screen. Tooru would admit that he had neglected returning to his mother land, deciding to join the Argentina team while he was still studying in America. Then he had immediately moved to Argentina and while he had gone home, several times in fact, he had seen Iwaizumi only once during those visits.

Iwaizumi had changed but also hadn't in some ways. He was still prone giving a good smack to the head if the players were being idiotic, which considering the team members, were a lot of the times. But he was also so much more mature now, and though he no longer played, he was still in very good shape.

So it was safe to say he was very nervous about meeting his childhood best friend for dinner, now when they were at the Olympics. ( The Olympics! Oh, how far they had all come.)

Still, Tooru was no coward and he wasn't about to be one now. Brushing his hand through his hair one last time, he left his room, calling out a farewell to his roommate. He took the elevator down to the lobby, where they were supposed to meet.

Arriving, he looked around, but not finding Iwaizumi, he took a seat in the waiting area and took out his phone, deciding to scroll through Facebook posts. Iwaizumi arrived a few minutes later, cutting through his thoughts with a simple " Hey."

Tooru straightened, looking at the other and instantly he froze, somehow managing to choke out a return greeting as he tried to not ogle the other so blatantly. Iwaizumi was dressed in simple jeans and a shirt with a leather jacket over it. Simple and yet it took Tooru's breath away. His cloths were form fitting, his muscles easily visible.

The years had been kind to him, and aside from a few more stress lines visible around his eyes and forehead, Iwaizumi was very much fit, and definitely very handsome. Tooru himself was wearing black pants and a black turtleneck with a trench coat over it though, and he seemed oblivious about his effect on the other and that Iwaizumi seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes from roaming too.

Conversation was a little stilted and awkward as they left the hotel in a cab, but by the time they had reached the restaurant, they were talking to each other quite comfortably, catching each other up on their lives as though they had not been exchanging these same stories about these same people all these years.

The restaurant wasn't far from their hotel but also wasn't a big one. Tooru, the one who had been in charge of selecting the restaurant, had decided to go with a smaller restaurant, thus lowering the chances of a reporter taking their picture. 

While it was very well known in the volleyball world that they were childhood best friends, being seen together after all these years would no doubt spark rumors of all kinds. Tooru had no desire to deal with or have Iwaizumi deal with them when more important things required both their attentions.

They settled in, the familiarity of their movements and the previous comfort of easy conversation making it feel like they were back home and simply visiting one of their favored ramen shops. But things weren't so simple in life anymore and as they were leaving, the conversation turned to their incoming matches.

It was Iwaizumi who brought up the topic," Think your team can win against us?"

Tooru's answer was full of confidence," Oh, definitely."

His tone made Iwaizumi huff out a laugh and he asked," And how are you so sure of that?"

Tooru shrugged but said," Easy. I know most of these people, whereas they have never played against my team."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and said," I wouldn't underestimate them so much if I were you. You never know what they might have up their sleeves. So, don't be too sad when you lose."

Tooru laughed, saying," No, we won't."

Iwaizumi himself had a smile on his face as he countered," Yes, you will."

He was expecting Tooru to continue with his denial so he was very surprised when Tooru then said," Well I suppose there is one thing that will ensure that I won't be too sad if we lose." Iwaizumi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, before focusing back on the path.

He asked," Really? What would that be?"

Tooru grabbed his arm gently, pulling Iwaizumi to a stop. Iwaizumi turned to him, still keeping his hands inside his jacket pockets. Tooru got close then, stepping into his personal space, and brushing his lips against his ear, he whispered," If you kiss it better, I suppose."

Iwaizumi's breath hitched and Tooru pulled back slightly, just enough to take in the wide eyes and slight blush on Iwaizumi's face in the faint streetlight. He felt Iwaizumi's hands curl on the front of his jacket and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to say something to that, any sort of retort. Nothing came out though, and Iwaizumi lowered his eyes shyly and bit his lip.

Unaware he was still being watched despite the lowered eyes, Tooru's eyes went towards Iwaizumi's lips, and he bit back a groan as a pink tongue came out to wet his lips. Iwaizumi noticed though, and in the heat of the moment he took a risk he had wanted to take for years.

He reached up and kissed him.

Tooru's eyes widened but just as he felt Iwaizumi pull back, he leaned in, closing his eyes and taking a step forward so Iwaizumi was forced to lean on the wall behind him. Iwaizumi's hands came up, wrapping around Tooru's neck as Tooru himself curled one hand into Iwaizumi's short hair and the other around his waist, pulling the shorter one impossibly closer.

They parted several minutes later, oxygen becoming a demand, but stayed close enough that Tooru's breath could still be felt on Iwaizumi's lips, causing him to shiver. It was then, as Tooru pressed Iwaizumi against the wall, standing so close there wasn't a single inch of space between them that, Tooru confessed his love to the man he had been pining after for so many years.

This time, it was Iwaizumi who was surprised, eyes widening before they turned impossibly soft with so much love that it threatened to bring Tooru to his knees, and said back those three little words. Just three and yet filled with so much meaning and hope and it couldn't be imagined.

Tooru didn't know who moved first this time, but they met in the middle in yet another explosive show of affection, and Tooru was tempted to believe the butterflies in his stomach was real before he lost his thought process and sunk into the warmth that was Iwaizumi Hajime.

Eventually they parted and started their trek back to the hotel again, walking close enough that their arms brushed every few seconds.

The rest of the walk was quiet, even as they entered the hotel and Tooru got out with Iwaizumi on his floor instead of continuing up to his own floor. He walked Iwaizumi back to his room like a gentle man, one hand slightly brushing against Iwaizumi's back.

Iwaizumi didn't open the door, instead turning towards Tooru. He stepped closer slightly, bringing himself into the other's personal space even more. Tooru's hands naturally came up, curling slightly around Iwaizumi's waist as Iwaizumi rested his hands on Tooru's chest.

He was looking at the ground as he said," I had fun tonight."

Tooru removed one his hands from the other's waist and slightly tilted the other's chin, enough so he could look at his eyes, their slight height difference making it perfect.. Only then did he reply with," Me too."

A moment of silence passed like that, before Tooru asked in a soft voice," I will see you tomorrow?"

Iwaizumi nodded slightly, and with a voice equally soft, replied," Yeah, tomorrow."

This time Tooru reached down, pressing his lips against Iwaizumi's, first softly, then with much more passion. They seemed to forget they were standing in the middle of an open corridor, which is why they were very shocked when they were interrupted by Hinata's slightly louder than should have been comment of "Don't they need to breath?"

They pulled away from each other abruptly, and turned to see the room doors open and all of Iwaizumi's teammates staring at them, including Ushijima. He was looking at them with his usual expressionless face, but even he had raised an eyebrow. Even the door they were standing in front of, Iwaizumi's room door, was open and their male manager was looking at them with a highly amused face.

Iwaizumi instantly went red and he snapped at the others," What do you think you are doing? I thought I told you guys not to wait up for me."

It was Miya Atsumu who answered, a shit eating grin on his face as he said," But Iwa-kun, you threatened not to tell us anything. So, we decided to take matters into our own hands."

Iwaizumi sputtered, trying to say something, but Tooru, himself very amused at the situation now that the initial embarrassment had passed, simply pressed another kiss against Iwaizumi's lips and said a soft goodnight before he turned around and left. As he turned the corner, he glanced back once more, and found Iwaizumi surrounded by the players as they all entered his room.

Iwaizumi sighed at the situation and glanced at his direction. Tooru smiled, mouthing 'I love you' one more time before he truly left with a wave.


	13. Haiba Lev/ Kuroo Tetsurou/ Tsukishima Kei/ Yaku Morisuke

As much as Lev loved playing volleyball, he knew he was much more suited for his current job, which is modeling. He loved modeling too, very much in fact. He loved the energy, the environment, the people he worked with. What he didn't like though, were the parties. They were too stuffy and formal for his tastes, not to mention he couldn't bring any of his lovers and he refused to take anyone else as his date, even for one night. Those situations always turned ugly.

His sister tried her best to make it so that he wouldn't have to attend and if he did then he could leave as soon as possible. But as a rising model himself, he knew these connections were important and he knew he couldn't keep refusing to go. So he suffered through it for as long as he had to. But he did not like it. At all.

So, Lev was very cranky when he got home from these parties. This one was no different, in fact, it was worse than the others. One of the female models, not associated with their company, had gotten drunk and as a result, handsy.

Being groped blatantly in front of so many people associated with their line of work, no matter that it hadn't been for even a full minute, had been embarrassing and humiliating and was sure to be in the headlines tomorrow. Lev could already see it, " Rising and popular model Haiba Lev in a secret relationship with the star model of **** Company, Mitarashi Aiko? More in page 2!" That was sure to be a headache.

But as he parked his car in the basement garage and took the elevator to his floor, he pushed all such things out of his mind. All he wanted now was to be in their bed with his lovers. It was Friday, so Kei was sure to be home and asleep by now, the blonde usually too tired through the week to be able to be awake past 10 on Fridays. Tetsu and Mori were better, at least able to stay awake till midnight, further if it wasn't a rough week. Still he didn't expect any of them to be awake, seeing it was around 1 in the morning.

They lived in one of the top floors of a high rise apartment building in Tokyo. It's security was very good, thus allowing them to be able to live without the fear of over enthusiastic fans or reporters barging in and seeing something that could not be made public under any circumstances, also meaning their four way relationship. That would a whole other can of worms.

It was one of the many reasons they did not move into a house together, along with the fact that their workplaces were rather close from their home.

Entering their apartment, Lev found the lights still on, indicating someone was still awake and called out a soft, "I am home."

He expected Tetsu or Mori to greet him, but not this.

He had managed to put his shoes away and was moving inside when Mori first came out. He moved towards him, leaning down to kiss him. Mori murmured a return greeting against his lips, and they pulled away just in time for Lev to see Tetsu leading a half asleep Kei towards them.

Kei stumbled and Lev stepped forward, catching the blonde along with two other pairs of hands. Kei buried his face in his shoulder, wrapping around him and clinging. Tetsu came up, rubbing Kei's back as he kissed Lev as well.

They pulled away a moment later, and Lev turned his attention to the sleeping beauty in his hands. He tried to move away a little, trying to see Kei's face, but he simply clung tighter, lightly pinching Lev for his trouble, not that he felt it through his suit.

He asked the others, "What's this? I thought you would have all gone to sleep by now."

Mori smiled softly but it was Tetsu who answered, "We thought you might have a bad night, so we wanted to stay up for you. Kei somehow managed. He's been dozing for an hour but he refused to go to sleep without you. We all did, to be honest."

Lev's heart melted. He knew all of them had had a bad week this time, work being a severe pressure. They looked tired, bags under their eyes and yawning every few minutes. And yet they had stayed up for him on the chance he might have had a bad night.

Lev smiled sappily, clutching Kei tighter to him and then picking him up. Kei yelped at that, a bit more awake, but soon went back to nuzzling against his chest. The standing three shared a smile, and then moved to their bedroom, Mori turning off the television and the lights as they went.

Lev gently deposited Kei on their bed, the blonde too asleep to even react, and then pulled his other two lovers into a hug. They didn't startle, long used to his affectionate ways and simply hugged him back as Mori asked, "It was bad, huh?"

Lev huffed and said, "Very. But tomorrow. I just want to sleep with you guys now."

Tetsu brushed a hand over his jaw, smiling softly and pressed a kiss to his lips before simply saying, "Okay.", before he went over to the bed and went in, settling Kei and wrapping around him. Mori stayed, looking up at him with worried eyes, but before he could say anything, Lev bent down, pressing a kiss to his lips and said, "Tomorrow, I promise. I feel fine now, more than fine."

Mori accepted it, kissing him again before he pulled away and said, "Go wash up. It's been a tiring day."

Lev couldn't agree more. He washed himself quickly, making a note to himself to take a proper bath tomorrow, before dressing in his pajamas, before going back to the bedroom. He leaned in the doorway, taking in the sight.

Tetsu was at one side of the bed, his front pressed to Kei's back and an arm slung around his waist. The blonde was snuggled between Tetsu and Mori, holding hands with Mori as he pressed his face into the pillows. Mori had his back to Lev at the moment, but he had Kei's hand cradled to his chest, and a leg pressed into Kei's.

All three were asleep and Lev smiled for the nth time since coming home that evening, overwhelmed by their love for him. He slipped in as well, taking the other side of the bed, and wrapped an arm around Mori and tangling his fingers with Tetsu's. He buried his nose in Mori's hair, smelling the calming lavender scent of his shampoo, and snuggled in, falling asleep.

The problems of today could wait to be dealt with until tomorrow.


	14. Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei

There were no patients at the waiting area, unsurprising since outpatient hours were over. The "with patient" writing was still glowing though and the nurse at the desk confirmed it, so Kei took a seat to wait. He didn't have to wait that long.

A few minutes later, a woman and a small child, maybe only 7 years of age, came out, the child bowing and saying a good bye half in words and half by signing. A cheerful "goodbye" came from the doctor inside, and long years of knowing him meant Kei knew there was also signing involved in the greeting. It was just a part of how he worked.

The mother did a double take at seeing him there but Kei simply bowed his head towards, long used to such reactions. The mother bowed back and then left, no doubt wondering what another doctor, one not part of the department, was doing here. Kei paid no attention though, for he was free to do what he came for.

He stepped inside, and the resident immediately noticed him. She gathered the files she needed and left, bowing at Kei before leaving, and sliding the door closed with a soft click.

The man in front of him still hadn't noticed him, back turned towards him as he read from a file, presumably of the patient who just left. He always did that. Kei wasn't deterred by the lack of attention though, and simply decided to steal it for himself.

He walked towards the other, his shoes making little to no noise on the polished floor and as soon as he was close enough, wrapped his arms around the younger's waist.

He buried his face in his shoulder and the other man set the file down, placing a hand over those around his waist and the other coming up and back to bury itself in Kei's hair, though staying still, for now.

It was Lev who spoke first, a simple soft "Hey."

Kei made a noise in answer, half a word and half a groan. Lev laughed softly, the sound reverberating through his chest and reaching Kei. He turned, wrapping his arms around Kei properly and Kei took the chance to bury his face at the joint of his neck and shoulder comfortably.

Lev indulged him, already knowing from his behavior what kind of day he had. He brought up a hand to run his fingers through Kei's hair gently, the other holding him around the waist tightly but gently and slowly started to sway them. Kei melted, the tension slowly seeping out of him with each sway and scratch through his hair.

They both jump as Kei's phone vibrates between them. He fishes it out with one hand, and seeing a text from his resident he opens, praying to the gods it wasn't an emergency. It wasn't but instead she had left a small surprise for him in his office. It read "Dinner in your office for you and your husband. Figured you would like to avoid the bustle of the cafeteria. And consider it payment for the last time I cried on your shoulder, so don't worry about paying me back."

A noise from Lev brought him back and at the questioning glance he received he answered, "Honoka left dinner for us in my room. Eat with me?"

Lev answered with a smile, "Of course, love. Let me just get changed."

Kei followed as Lev packed up his office, thanking Honoka once more. To others, her behavior might seem to familiar, maybe even bordering on disrespectful. But having your professor catch you in a dancing club on a date and then having that same professor have a mental breakdown in front of you a month later due to stress might be awkward but was also one hell of an ice breaker.

That had been a year ago. Since then Honoka had been added to the very short list of people he trusted and they had become close enough with each other that Kei accepted her mothering without even a token protest, even close enough that Kei had let Lev talk him into going on a double date with Honoka and her girlfriend, who was coincidentally, Lev's resident.

Lev finishes tidying up and Kei follows him to his office. As usual, Lev's office is messy, his roommate's files scattered all over the center table in the room. Lev locks the files he had brought in a drawer and changes in record time, soon dragging Kei out for his office.

Kei's office, on the other hand, was as neat and clean as possible. He had the room to himself and thus, had decorated it how ever he wished. It was still professional enough to fit an office space, but he had also managed to add a couch and a matching center table. It brought a bit of home to the space they spent so much of their time in, making it much more relaxing.

A bag is left on the table and Kei gets the food out as Lev grabs the utensils and for a moment it's just like being back home, when Kei would cook and Lev would try to help but end up as a distraction to Kei. 

They spend their time talking about their day. Lev talks about the patients he saw that day, glossing over the details a bit but cooing over the kids. In return Kei shares his experience with his patients, how a new patient had turned out to be very difficult and how an old recovered patient had come to see him, to show his recovery progress and inquire after them.

Eventually without even noticing, time flies by and they are startled out of their conversation by Kei's phone ringing, Honoka calling to inform him that the surgery preparations had already started. Lev waves him away and promises to clean up their dinner, and with one last kiss, Kei hurries away to surgery.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

By the time Kei has managed to wrap up and inform the family of the patient it was nearing 1 in the morning. The surgery was supposed to take only two hours but had instead taken four, a simple surgery gone off the rails during the middle.

They had managed to fix the unexpected problem and the patient would, hopefully, recover well but it had taken too much time and energy from Kei. He could feel himself flagging even as he took the stairs to his office instead of the elevators.

Inside his office he is met with a scene that will forever melt his heart. Lev had stayed without going home it seemed, and was asleep on his couch, barely fitting there, his feet dangling over the arm.

He was on his stomach and one of his arms had fallen to the floor, the other crushed under him. One of his legs were threatening to fall over as well and Kei pushed it up, then knelt by his head, picking up the dangling arm and placing it in his lap, starting to unconsciously play with his fingers.

He used the other hand to brush away his hair from his eyes and softly called his name, loath to disturb his rest but also knowing they could go home. Lev stirs as Kei shifts to running his hand through his hair and down his back, letting out a groan and trying to snuggle deeper into the couch.

The lack of soft mattress prevents him though and prompts him to sit up. Seeing him starting to wake up, Kei gets up as well, changing from his scrubs into his casual wear. He continues fixing his table, giving Lev time to wake up fully, before he grabs his bag and cars eyes in one hand, taking Lev's hand in the other.

He guides the other doctor through the hallways and elevator, his usual cheer lost under the cloud of sleep. He remains half awake though, enough to move himself, mostly without Kei's help. Kei's the one who drives though, keeping his eyes on the road so he wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel himself.

They blast music in the car to keep themselves awake and it works, to an extent. When they reach home, they stumble in, a tangle of sleepy limbs. They both somehow manage to take a quick shower and change into their sleepwear without falling asleep, but they collapse as soon as they reach the bed. 

As Kei turns off the bedside lamp and turns to curls up in Lev's arms, he hopes he wouldn't be woken by the ringtone attached to his resident's caller I'd.

He's not. Instead he wakes up to soft kisses being pressed down his neck and over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lev's a Speech-Language Pathologist while Kei is an Orthopedic surgeon. Thanks to @Kesokeos for their help with the details!! Seriously, a huge thank you for your help with this!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and have a good day/night!!!


	15. Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji

Kei was never one for sentiment, or at least not openly. Sure he felt just as much as the next person, but he preferred to not process those feelings. The more you feel about something, the more you ran the risk of being disappointed. So he never let himself hope for anything beyond absolute certainty.

Emotions towards humans were a lot harder not to feel though, so he always channelled indifference towards everyone. Only his best friend would manage to coax emotions out of him, but he had grown so used to hiding his feelings that he sometimes, unintentionally and unwillingly, hid from even him.

Yamaguchi worried about him, Kei knew. It was hard not to notice his side glances, which were about as subtle as a roaring dragon. Kei didn't know how to make him worry less over him, didn't know how to make himself open up about himself to his best friend, and that frustrated Kei.

Then they started high school. Immediately they met an orange shorty and The King Of The Court, and they were nothing like he thought they would be. He had matched the match last year as well, had watched the sudden power of the shorty, the obnoxiousness of the king, of how he had yelled words at the spiker after the match had ended. Kei immediately wrote them off as annoying.

And oh they were. How could a person be so goddamn annoying? Tsukishima cared nothing about winning and improving. They couldn't work together well enough without getting into fights, and this ragtag group wanted to go to Nationals? Please, that would be the joke of the year. Kei cared nothing for any of that.

Then the inevitable happened. Kei had always known the day would come that Yamaguchi would leave him behind. He wasn't as hard as Kei was, wasn't as apathetic as him. He felt like any other person and actually processed his feelings. One day, he would get tired of staying behind with Kei and leave.

Kei saw how Yamaguchi started staying behind for practice, started practising with the alumnus, leaving Kei to walk home himself. It was stupid of him, perhaps, to think his best friend of so many years was slipping away but he couldn't stop thinking it.

He couldn't break out of his habit and chase after his friend though, and he watched bitterly as everyone practised for both their individual and synchronized training.

But then, something that he had never expected in a thousand years happened. Yamaguchi, soft and kind-hearted Yamaguchi, _yelled_ at him. Took him by the neck of his shirt, shook him and actually yelled at him about pride.

It was enough to make a crack in his black world, and then the rest was broken, piece by small piece, by a cat and two owls. First Yamaguchi, then Kuroo with unintentional insults and then by all of them with genuine advice. Kei started listening to what they said. He took their words, and instead of thinking of them as insults, he thought of them as motivation. He observed and practised and got the result for it.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

"Once that moment arrives for you -" " That's the moment you will be hooked on volleyball.", Bokuto's voice echoed through his mind as he landed back on the ground, palm still stinging from stopping Ushiwaka's spike. Disbelief and exhilaration ran through him in equal measure, and something just clicked for him.

Even he realized it was the first time he was openly celebrating a point but at that moment he didn't care. At that moment nothing but what just happened existed to him. Palm stinging, the sweet taste of victory, Kuroo's advice and Bokuto's words running through his mind, it was beyond words for him. (He regretted the open cheering as soon as Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped on his back though.)

To him, that moment was like a turning point, and all of a sudden his desire for volleyball seemed to rush back at once. Getting injured enough to bleed, the pain still there despite the medicine and bandages was nothing to stop him from playing, from feeling that again.

For the rest of the match, it seemed it was him, but not him. This desire to win, to give his all despite the hindrances, to win with the others as a team was new but also old to him. He had felt it before, but now it seemed more profound, more in tune with him.

The rest of the match and the award-giving ceremony passed in what felt like no time. He couldn't believe he got scolded by Yamaguchi again, but it felt good to see this much more confident side of his friend.

Then came the evening. Having slept in the bus, Kei felt awake enough to make it through the evening properly, unlike the other day when he had fallen asleep without even eating. The evening though, was what he waited for all day.

After practice, it would be the time the Tokyo teams would go home and Kuroo and Bokuto would immediately start talking in their chat group. It would be about anything and everything. They always glossed over volleyball practice, because for all that they were good friends, they were still in rival schools. Unless of course, something hilarious happened, which considering their teams, were bound to happen.

Other than that though, every other topic was a free game. That evening it seemed like the topic would be the match that had happened earlier that day. Kei's phone started buzzing at exactly 7:25 in the evening and it continued to buzz for the next few minutes until Kei gave up on finishing his homework and picked it up.

Moving to lay on his bed, he opened their group chat and the first text was from Bokuto, asking in block letters and with liberal use of exclamation points about his hand. Kuroo's texts were almost the same, just a bit calmer and not riddled with punctuation marks like Bokuto's were.

Akaashi made his presence known by simply asking about his hand, and Kei felt a smile pull at his lips at their concern. As an answer, he sent a picture of his battered hand and the reactions he got after they saw his bandaged hand was enough to truly pull a smile from him. Bokuto started a video call and Kei spent the next several minutes answering their surprisingly concerned questions.

Eventually, Kei managed to shift the conversation from his injury to other topics and they spent the next hour talking about the match and then their day. Nekoma had spent their practice watching the match which their coach had recorded for them and many of their members were fired up by the match and at the thought of playing against Karasuno. Of course, that's when their coach had reminded them about their qualifiers and Nekoma had returned to practice with vigour.

Fukurodani, on the other hand, didn't care that much and was focusing on winning their qualifiers. Of course, as soon as that was said, the captains got into an argument and Kei knew if they were in front of each other they would be standing with a finger pointed at the other, with their other hand on their hip. Kei and Akaashi simply exchanged an amused glance and settled down to watch the show.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

_Wham!_

Kei watched the ball roll away on the other side, once again missing his target. He shook his head angrily, running a hand through his hair roughly. The silence of the gym unnerved him and his any and all attempts of distracting himself from what wasn't there was failing. Every time his thoughts turned to _them._ Of what they were doing, if they were together, if they would visit the training camp this year. He doubted they would though, he was the only one left this year.

It had been different last year, everyone knew Bokuto would visit Akaashi and that Kuroo would come along to needle Kenma. This year though, neither of them were there. Both of them had long ago graduated and now Kei was the only one in the gym. He was grateful he didn't have his first year ducklings trailing after him, knowing he had Yamaguchi to thank for it. No doubt the captain had kept the others engaged in some other activity.

Kei shook his head suddenly, yanking himself out of his distracting thoughts and turned around to grab another ball. Cleaning up, especially alone, was going to be troublesome, but Kei felt like he needed to empty his mind and practicing his serves was one of the best ways to do so. Not that it was helping now though.

This time he kept his focus, as he threw the ball up and jumped. The ball hit his hand perfectly and he watched as it hit the right corner of the end line, his target, with a slam. He dropped back on his feet and let the satisfaction of a perfect serve roll over him. In his single-minded focus though, he missed something, or well, several somethings.

Loud applause shattered his attention and he turned towards the gym doorway with a snap, at first surprised at not noticing someone was there and then in shock at who was there. His first thought at seeing them, 'They came.'

It seemed unbelievable to him, that they would come to visit him. And yet there they were. Kuroo and Bokuto were still staring at the ball in surprise but Akaashi was looking straight at him and Kei had to fight down an ill-timed blush at that intense gaze. Then Kuroo started saying something and the moment was broken.

In the end, the four of them ended up playing a mock game among themselves and for a while, things were as they used to be. Kuroo and Bokuto bickering with each other and riling the other up, Akaashi and Kei simply watching from the side-lines and exchanging exasperated looks. Then Kei starting noticing things that weren't there before.

Small touches, side glances, eyes meeting for too long. He had seen the same between Akaashi and Bokuto for the entire time he had known them but seeing it between Akaashi and Kuroo or Kuroo and Bokuto was new. And Kei did not know what to think of it.

He had known from the moment he had realized he was in love with all three of them that his love couldn't be requited. After all two of them had been in love with each other since before Kei even met them and Kei had always thought it was a safe assumption that Kuroo was in love with Kenma. Last year had only served as further proof of it, or so it seemed.

But now it seemed his wish was fulfilled, just without him. Just by looking at them, Kei could see they were comfortable with each other, that this was something that had been going on for more than a few days. They were too comfortable with each other for it to be new.

Lost in his thoughts, Kei failed to notice that Bokuto had lined up for a serve until pain bloomed across his face. He fell to his knees, distantly hearing panicked voices around him. His head was ringing and his nose _hurt._ He kept his eyes closed, even as he felt someone slowly take his hands off his face.

A pair of hands gently tugged him back against a chest, as another pair slowly tilted his head back. His glasses were removed and he could feel someone wiping the blood from his hands as another held up a bunch of tissues over his bleeding nose. Kei kept his eyes closed and slumped against the chest at his back, simply waiting for the bleeding to stop and determined to enjoy the comfort of those hands before they were taken away.

It was wrong, he knew, to want any of them, especially since they were involved with each other. It was obvious from their behaviour they had been together for years, perhaps before Kei had even met them. It would certainly explain many things. And Kei knew he had no right to take that away from them. They were so happy with each other and Kei knew they would never forgive him if he took that away from them, and he wouldn't forgive himself. And while it would hurt to watch them be happy without him, he knew it would always be better than being hated by them. He didn't think he would ever be able to take that.

But this line of thought was pointless anyway, since it depended on him being able to break them apart. Even if he wanted to, what did he have that would make them love him? Kei knew what kind of person he was, knew how cold and unfeeling he must appear to be to them. And he was, wasn't he? He couldn't even bring himself to be happy about his best friend's relationship because he was too busy pining after people he could never be with. Who wanted such a self-centred asshole anyways?

A light slap to his cheek brought him out of his thoughts, eyes opening in surprise. He could only see a dark-haired blob before him, before someone thankfully handed him his glasses. Akaashi came into clear view then, concern clear across his normally emotionless features. Kei's heart squeezed painfully at knowing he was the one who put it there, but he ignored it and tried to focus on his surroundings.

That was not a good idea. He could feel a very firm chest at his back, and rough hands wrapped around his arms. He wanted to close his eyes and snuggle into that warmth, to lose himself in it. Unfortunately, his attention was once again diverted by Akaashi, who was asking if he was alright. The question was enough to snap him out of his thoughts, and horror washed over him at his actions. He could clearly remember what had caused his injury in the first place and he was, needless to say, horrified.

What had he been thinking? Thinking about this exact topic was what had gotten him hurt in the first place and now he was trying to find comfort when he didn't deserve it in the first place? He jerked away from Kuroo, sitting up quickly and trying to get up. His attempts were stopped by Akaashi, who had quickly taken a hold of his wrists and was trying to get him to look at him but Kei couldn't.

He knew he would never be able to look Akkashi in the eye now, not after he had just thought of ripping him away from his lovers. Maybe later, when he had managed to get his emotions under control but everything was too much now. He had no control over himself and he knew he would spill everything if he looked at Akaashi now.

Akaashi spoke, "Tsukishima its alright, you're okay but you can't move around so much. You might get hurt again."

Kei still tries to escape his hold, trying to pull his hands out of those tight grips but more hands are on his now, helping keep him in his place and he can't escape- he has to escape- he can't do this - he can't-

But it seemed all his efforts were for naught, and Akaashi's next words were enough to chill him to the bone.

"You are in love with us aren't you?"

Kei's head turns with a snap towards Akaashi, eyes wide with terror and something unexplainable as he ignored the pain in his neck. His stuttering denial of the claim only serves to further agitate Akaashi and Kei's shaking increases. Akaashi lets go of his hands and Kei tries to get up, only to find he is still restricted by two more pair of hands. He squeezes his eyes shut in fear as he sees Akaashi reaching towards him and barely manages to hold back a whimper.

So he is pleasantly surprised when the hand comes to rest gently on his cheek, applying gentle pressure until his head is tilted enough to look up properly. A careful swipe of a thumb under his eye is enough to open them and when Akaashi notices him looking, he takes a hand of Kei's and places it on his own chest, right over his heart, before telling him to match his breathing with his.

Slowly Kei calms down, each breath helping him, and he turns his attention to the other sensations he feels. Now that he's able to think again, he realises he feels Kuroo and Bokuto's hands on him, hands very familiar to him. They are gentle in their touch, not restricting but holding. Hands big and broad, able to hurt but choosing to help, to care for him, Kei the undesirable.

When he opens his eyes again, unsure when he closed them, he is met with Akaashi's, eyes soft with something Kei can't explain. He asks in a gentle voice if Kei is alright now and Kei simply nods in answer.

He is tired, from the day's practices, from his own panic but most of all, if he's going to get rejected, he just wants it over with. He slumps against Kuroo again, hands shifting to accommodate the new position, and waits for it. So he is quite surprised when, instead of rejecting him, Akaashi says, "We love you too Kei."

Kei's head snaps up again and his surprise must be visible on his face, because Akaashi chuckles and adds, "It's true. We have known about our feelings for a while, almost a year, but we didn't know about yours and so never said anything. If we had known we would have done something a long time ago."

Kei doesn't know what to think. To have his love interest confess to him wasn't a scenario he had imagined, and he certainly hadn't imagined he would have anything more than friendship with the three. But maybe he was dreaming? He had to be. Maybe he lost consciousness when he took the ball to the face and started dreaming. Could people dream after they fall unconsciousness? Kei didn't know. His head hurt.

He must have said the last part out loud because Bokuto immediately started apologising. Kei ignored it, simply saying, "Its okay, Bokuto-san.", and patting his hand gently. He asked, "How did you know? I made sure I never mentioned anything of the sort around you.", absently noticing Akaashi's quiet approval for not blowing up at Bokuto.

It was Akaashi who responded, "You did a very good job of keeping it from Bokuto and Kuroo. But you have a habit of glancing at them." Then, rather sheepishly, he added, "And I may have overheard your brother teasing you about it last week. You hadn't managed to hang up before he brought up the topic."

Kuroo speaks then, continuing from Akaashi's place, "Akaashi had you on speaker that day and we all heard what he said. But we also heard that you weren't going to confess because you thought we didn't like you, so we decided to confess to you at the training camp."

Kei closed his eyes, furious with himself for his carelessness. Bokuto, mistaking his quietness, hurriedly added, "Of course we don't have to be with us if you want to be. It's completely your choice, we aren't trying to pressure you or anything. Of course, it would be nice to be with you but that doesn't mean you have to be with us-"

Unable to watch him panic for a moment longer, Kei reached out and put his hand over Bokuto's mouth, effectively shutting him up. Bokuto's eyes widened but he stopped speaking. Kei took that opportunity to say, "I never said I wasn't going to be with you."

This was enough to shock the other two and suddenly he had Kuroo over his shoulder asking if he was serious. In answer, Kei simply turned and pulled him in a kiss. Kuroo's lips were chapped and slightly cracked. Still, Kei pushed closer, helped by Kuroo's arm around his waist. Lost in the kiss, Kei missed the whispered "Wow" but the slightly louder "That is so hot" made him pull away, blushing.

He ducked his head, looking away and thus missed the look the three exchanged and was quite shocked when Akaashi suddenly turned him. It was Kei's turn to be surprised and it took him a moment to respond. Akaashi was certainly more aggressive than Kuroo but Kei found he liked it.

Akaashi pulled away first, then turned him towards Bokuto as he tried to catch his breath. At Bokuto's hopeful expression, Kei simply held his arms open and Bokuto was there not even a second later. Bokuto's lips were soft, softer than both Akaashi and Kuroo. And it seemed he was cheerful even with his kisses. He was also the least likely to let him go, as Kei realized when he had to pull back due to lack of air.

Eventually, they had to move, cleaning up the gym and exchanging lazy kisses. Kei blushed an adorable shade of pink every time and his boyfriends were delighted by it. That was when Yamaguchi interrupted as he came to call them for dinner and his thumbs up and quiet whisper for details made Kei roll his eyes. Afterwards, when the three of them left Kei at his dorm room, it was a sweet goodnight kiss filled with promises of more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are confession scenes too complicated to write? This took me months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
